sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Sakura
Team Sakura is a term used to collectively refer to the main protagonists in 5Ds Blazing Gale. All members of this team are confirmed to be Signers and Blaze Blue students at Elemental Academy. They have each won several national tournaments, in addition to Jason and Posie winning multiple international titles abroad. This team hails from ʻEwa Beach, Hawaiʻi on the Leeward (west) side of Oʻahu. All members, except for Rua and Ruka, are legal citizens of the United States of America from birth. Etymology * Team Sakura's name comes from the Naruto Shippūden character of the same name ( ; see the Naruto wiki or the team icon). ** The name was suggested by Posie in Chapter 24 of 5Ds Blazing Gale because they had the same fighting spirit as Sakura from Naruto Shippuden. All of the members approved it and from that point, they would be addressed as Team Sakura when together. *** The name didn't come from Jason's sister, although it could be in a different context given that both characters are named Sakura; perhaps as sibling affection. * Stepping away from anime references, it may be a reference to the samurai of Japan; given the sakura flowers were commonly associated with them. ** Given that all members of this team have a high degree of honor, especially as a Signer, it makes sense to be named for their chivalry. Trivia * In chapter 38 of 5Ds Blazing Gale, the entire Elemental Academy Blaze Blue team is dubbed "Team Sakura Storm" (チームサクラストーム, Chīmu Sakura Sutōmu); a corruption of this team's name. * Each member of this team has a few things in common. ** They each have type A positive blood (A+) ** All of them are 12 years of age or older. ** They each have a sibling (in Posie and Cinnamon's case; 2 and [[Rosie]]). ** All of them have a Signer power. In Jason, Posie and Cinnamon's case, this includes elemental control, but for the most part, it's generally Clear Mind or a variant of it. *** Most of them have multiple abilities; check their individual pages for details. *** Rua is so far the only Signer with a singular ability. ** Jason, Posie, Sakura and Cinnamon all have ninja rankings from the Hidden Leaf (Konoha) in the Naruto universe; Rua and Ruka do not. *** However, Jason and Posie are both Jōnin, whereas Sakura and Cinnamon are Chūnin. This makes sense given the extent of their abilities shown thus far. * In Season 2, their team picture has a photo of the Hawaiian flag along with the saying, "Keep Hawaiʻi Fighting" (ハワイの戦いを続ける, Hawai no tatakai wo tsuzukeru), referencing the entire team is from Hawaiʻi. ** Their alternate picture has both the flags to Hawaiʻi and the USA, with the saying "Keep Hawaiʻi and America fighting (ハワイとアメリカ, 戦いを続けて！, Hawai to Amerika, tatakai wo tsuzukete!), again referencing this team's loyalty to Hawaiʻi but also to the USA. * There is another team from Hawaiʻi as well, but they are from the countryside whereas Team Sakura hails from the city (in technical terms though, ʻEwa is considered to be in the countryside as well, although there are some minor shopping centers, etc.) ** It should also be noted that Team Sakura uses the current Hawaiian state flag, whereas the aforementioned other team uses the Kānaka Maoli (with the exception of one member). * This is the first team to consist purely of Signers; Team Eon is second. ** Both of them have some connection to each other after the events of Chapter 54, especially between Jason/Posie and Latios/Latias (since each of them possess some of the same powers, though to different extents). * This team has two theme songs: Clear Mind by Masa'aki Endoh and Shouryuu (Rising Dragon) by Takanashi Yasuharu. Team Photos Season 1 Team Sakura.png Season 2 Team Sakura America-Hawai`i Axis.png|Team Sakura - Season 2 Alternate|linktext=Team Sakura in alternate outfits, Clear Mind with backs towards the flags of Hawai`i and USA Team Sakura - Season 2-2.png|Team Sakura (Season 2 - Clear Mind)|linktext=Team Sakura in Season 2 outfits with Speed World 2 backdrop Team Sakura 2-2.png|Team Sakura (Season 2)|linktext=Team Sakura in Season 2 outfits; standard backdrop Team Sakura America copy.png|Team Sakura - Season 2 (Pride of USA)|linktext=Team Sakura in Season 2; USA flag Team Sakura 2-2.png Team Sakura America copy.png Team Sakura America-Hawai`i Axis.png Team Sakura - Season 2-2.png Category:Signers Category:Duel Teams